Dancing For The First Time
by Hazelmist
Summary: *Chapter 3* H/H Harry promises himself he'll never ask another girl to dance after Cho turns him down. But will he find hope and courage to dance again in the most unlikely girl? Romance to come....
1. The Yule Ball

** A note from the author: This is based on an exaggerated version of a real life experience. It has been twisted to fit the parts of everyone in this story but it actually was very different. So uh here it is. What can I say, I have this in my head (I must remind you that when things come to my head I must write them down whether you like it or not. Sometimes I get very bad feedback. But I write what's on my mind.) and I have a mild amount of writer's block for the next chapter of "Is this Love?" So read and review.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dancing For the First Time  
  
  
  
A boy of 14 was standing near the doorway. He was watching the girl with his emerald green eyes slightly hidden behind his glasses that he always wore. His messy black hair that could never be tamed with a comb fell across his forehead covering the lightened shaped scar that made him the- boy-who-lived He watched from the shadows and stared openly at her thinking he was hidden.  
  
His green eyes had a dazed gleam upon them. He had a small smile upon his face and a dreamy expression was set upon his face. He watched the girl the smile broadening. He had the love disease. Harry Potter had a crush.  
  
The girl was Cho Chang, a beautiful fifth year that was both popular and pretty. She was also the Ravenclaw seeker last year. Harry Potter had first seen the pretty girl in his third year at Hogwarts. He had versed Ravenclaw and had versed her. She had given him a smile when they first saw each other and that was all it took. His stomach was in flip-flops. But that wasn't the worse of it after that she had followed him through the whole game knowing that he would find the snitch and then she could strike. The Griffendor team had watched in shock, this girl had stumped Harry on a much slower broom. Shaking their heads they watched as Harry tried his best to be an opponent while he was slowly falling for her all along.  
  
This year though quidditch had come to a complete stand still at Hogwarts. That was because of the Triwizard Tournament that was taking place after more then a hundred years absence. Though Harry had been deeply disappointed by the idea of having no quidditch. He found that he had been chosen to be the second representative from Hogwarts. Something he, completely bewildered and confused, accepted, yet knew he didn't deserve.  
  
More then quidditch had changed though. He and Ron were in a fight because Ron was jealous of Harry. Hermione was the only one that stood by his side. New students had arrived at Hogwarts from two different schools he had originally known nothing about and Sirius was now officially someone he could trust. Mysteries and odd occurrences kept popping up and there seemed to be a sense of danger. The year was becoming rather hectic.  
  
On top of all that Harry's crush on Cho Chang had grown stronger. It could no longer be denied. He had to admit to his self that he had a crush on Cho Chang and he liked her. Her smile or her glance, even in the slightest direction of him, turned him bright red. He always felt weird when he saw her. Something he had never felt before. Here he stood staring at the girl that he thought to be one of the most wonderful things on earth.  
  
She had said no to him once before and sure he had been embarrassed but now he was under her charm once more. Everything from his past experiences had been completely forgotten. He watched the graceful figure with her dance partner, the handsome Cedric Diggory. The real Hogwarts champion and the Hufflepuff seeker and a heart throb for many. And yet Harry couldn't help feeling jealous toward this boy. Though he knew he deserved her he still couldn't stop that cold feeling from running through him every time he saw them together.  
  
The chance he had been waiting for came at last. Cedric and her broke apart smiling and laughing. Cho went and sat down and Cedric went off and chatted with his buddies while he got the two drinks. It was like Cho was veela or something and he had him under her spell. Before Harry knew what he was doing he was halfway across the floor and continuing toward her. It seemed like all eyes on him knew exactly what he was going to do.  
  
The truth was only one pair of brown eyes was upon him. As she danced along with the Durmstrang champion, the pretty girl who had transformed from her old self for one night into something beautiful, was watching her best friend. She stole glances at him all through the night feeling terrible that she couldn't be his dance partner and solve all the miserable troubles he had gone through before finding Parvati. Hermione noticed that Parvati was having a grand old with another strange boy from another school. Poor Harry. She watched him as he went across the dance floor drawing her eyes completely away from Krum she watched.  
  
Krum spun her around and looked at her curiously as he dragged her through the steps. He followed her gaze but couldn't quite pin point what she was looking at. What was wrong with his Hermy-own-nee. He wondered about this as the song continued, and he continued, but only half of Hermy-own-nee was dancing. The other half was watching her Harry. Though Krum was too stupid to see this.  
  
Harry kept walking toward the girl of his dreams. He couldn't escape her spell. He was standing before her before he even realized it. He hadn't noticed it before but now he saw that several girls had gathered around her. They were all giggling and laughing with her.  
  
"Isn't Cedric a darling." One of them said.  
  
"He is quite kind to me." Cho said softly. She was turning slightly red.  
  
"Oh come on. He's absolutely wonderful and handsome and he's every girl's guy of her dreams. And he picked you of all people." Said the girl giving Cho a smile. Cho and the others broke into a fit of giggles as they watched Cho's face turn even redder.  
  
Harry was about to turn around once more but he coughed and all of them turned around to face him. They were all giggling too. Cho was staring right at him. Harry could feel himself going all red.  
  
"Wantto Dance." He managed to croak. It sounded like he only said Dance. But Harry didn't need time to figure out that he had just embarrassed himself. He ran off. He disappeared not believing he had actually said that.  
  
"I think the famous Harry Potter wanted to dance with you." One of the other girls giggled.  
  
"He's gone now." Cho said giggling. "Oh look there's Cedric with the drinks." Cho smiled and waved goodbye to her friends. The Harry Potter completely driven from her mind.  
  
Harry walked back over to Ron a while later and sat with him not daring to dance for the rest of the night. "I'll never ask another girl to dance." He mumbled. Ron didn't seem to hear him. But Ron could tell that Harry was strangely embarrassed and upset. He didn'tgive any though to it. He just turned back to watching Krum and Hermione dancing. Little did he know that Harry's gaze was still set upon Cho and Cedric but there was something odd about it.  
  
Hermione turned her attention back to Krum but her expression was sad. Harry had just had his heart broken. She would have definitely danced with Harry. But he didn't want to dance with her. And so for the rest of the night Harry and Ron didn't dance and Hermione danced with Krum feeling miserable and guilty.  
  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
** I was going to continue it and make it a short story, but I'm going to make it a few chapters instead. This starts off in the fourth year but the next chapter is going to be set in their seventh year. I know this isn't much. It will get better. The next chapter should be up soon. The other chapters will probably be longer too but I just thought that I should just end this chapter here instead of going into the future. Alright?! So please Review. I would greatly appreciate it. More to come. ** 


	2. Announcements

** Authors note: The first chapter was set in the fourth year and most of it we knew about. Unless you haven't read GoF. Oops should have warned ya it was a spoiler. * shrugs * There's nothing I can do about it now. Thankyou Belle, Heaven, Archforge, DarkAngel009988, Sucker for Romance, Max LoneWolf, Holly Rachael Zintel, Cutie Blossom, Lil' fustrated, & E.C.R Potter. Thanks for reviewing in the last few days. I appreciate you guys. Here is Chapter 2. It is set in the seventh year just to clear things up. Okay? Alright **  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. I don't know why I even write this because I would never have the brains to write like J. K. Rowling. But god I wish I could. And all those other places too that are involved I don't own anything let's just put it that way.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dancing For the First Time  
  
Chapter 2: The Announcement  
  
  
  
"Ron, please I don't want to hear about your awful date with Lavender." Harry Potter told Ron Weasley once more. He was rolling his eyes by this time. Ron was always dating girls. But this one had actually dumped Ron first. Most girls were usually crying over Ron calling him a "heartbreaker". That was true. Ron was always dating girls but never for long. He would always have a new girl a few weeks later by his side.  
  
What Harry wanted to know was why so many girls went out with him in the first place if they knew a head of time he was just going to break their hearts. Some things Harry just couldn't understand about girls. He'd have to ask Hermione about that one.  
  
"But Harry she dumped me! She told me that I wasn't her type and she was looking for someone handsome kind and a bunch of other crap that the average guy doesn't have. She told me that I had none of this and it didn't help that I never had a true relationship. Then she just walked out of there, not even bothering to pay for the meal!"  
  
Harry laughed at this. Ron was always quick to notice little things like this. His family was now in better shape financially then before but Ron still was in the habit of always thinking that he didn't have as much money as most people.  
  
"She was out of there like that!" Ron proceeded to bring his fist down, that had been waving around as he talked, nearly swiping it into Harry's head. Harry darted to the side slightly and Rons fist came down safely in the empty air where his head had just been. Ron didn't appear to notice the close call with Harry's head for he was still fuming and staring straight ahead as he briskly walked on.  
  
"Ron I think this girl may have upset you." Harry said. He was highly amused by now. Ron was not just upset he was furious! Maybe more then that. Usually Ron never spent this much time talking about a certain girl. He wondered what was up.  
  
Lavender and him had only been going out for a week when she had suddenly dumped him yesterday. He was still talking about it twenty-four hours later and still didn't have a new girl. Lavender had really given Ron a slap in the face. Then again maybe it was just because Ron usually did the dumping and wasn't used to being dumped.  
  
"I am not upset. I'm just" He didn't finish. Harry watched as his face twisted with anger and turned almost as red as his flaming red hair. Ron tried to think of a word but couldn't. He just got more and more angry. Harry was now wishing he hadn't said that. In a moment Ron would take his temper out on him if he didn't watch it.  
  
"I'm just."  
  
"Hey guys!" A voice cut through the corridor. Both boys turned around their conversation completely forgotten. Ron never got to finish if he had finally thought of a word and Harry was momentarily saved from Rons on the verge of exploding temper.  
  
A pretty girl was weaving her way through the corridor half running and half walking. She looked down slightly annoyed at a group of first years that passed between her and them slowing her down. But a few moments later she emerged from the crowd and came up beside them.  
  
"Hey." She flipped back her thick brown hair and smiled brightly up at them.  
  
"Hey." Harry said smiling at her. He couldn't help but feel a little stupid. There was a brief silence as Hermione turned her brown eyes upon him. Her smile spread across her face reaching her brown enchanting eyes causing them to sparkle a little bit. It was enough to make any guys stomach flip-flop. But Harry was used to her loveliness having been around her for the past six or seven years. Hermione was his best friend and was always there for him. She was like a sister and yet Harry didn't like to call it that for some unknown reason.  
  
"Alright well enough of these "heys"." Ron said cutting in.  
  
"I've been looking for you two all morning." Hermione said getting right back to business.  
  
"Well you found us." Ron said sarcastically. Hermione glared and slapped him on the back lightly causing him to drop his Potions Book. Ron hastily picked it up and decided that this was not the time for sarcasm. Harry tried to stifle a laugh all the while admiring Hermione for her cleverness. She knew just what to do in every situation it seemed.  
  
"As I was saying I have to tell you two something." Hermione said in her matter of fact tone.  
  
"What's that?" Harry asked wondering what Hermione wanted to tell them.  
  
"It's really not that important. I just wanted to pre warn you before you guys are bombarded with girls." Hermione said grinning watching the two boy's reactions.  
  
"Girls?!" The two cried out in unison. With a nod and a laugh Hermione continued.  
  
"Yes. I was over in the common room and I over heard something that you two might want to be pre warned about." Hermione said grinning slyly.  
  
"Just cut to the point Hermione." Ron said not having any patience what so ever. Hermione glared at him but reluctantly got down to business.  
  
"There's going to be a dance." She said. A small smile was creeping upon her face as she waited for the two boys to comprehend all this. It was a minute before any of them spoke. Too much of a shock for the boys it appeared. A look of delight was crossing Rons face but Harrys face remained the same. If anything Harry looked disturbed at this recent announcement.  
  
"Dance?" Harry said glancing up at Hermione. He didn't look too happy about the idea. Hermione nodded biting her lip. She was almost sorry she had told Harry. It looked like she had just crushed him with her mere announcement of a dance.  
  
"Well that is something." Ron said looking over at his two friends. A look of pure delight was on his face. Harry rolled his eyes. How could Ron be so overjoyed because of a dance? Maybe it was because it meant more time for him to fool around and flirt with girls. Harry shook his head. He didn't understand Ron sometimes. He was just so different from him. That was probably why the two were such good friends.  
  
"Let's go get something to eat! I'm starved." He smiled and started hurrying off toward the Great Hall with or without Harry and Hermione.  
  
"I think he's got more one his mind then food." Hermione said watching Ron practically run down to the Great Hall.  
  
"Yeah. He seemed to be in quite a hurry." Harry said. He moved closer to her filling in the gap where Ron had been. Together they strode down to the Great Hall enjoying each other's familiar presence. They had gotten used to being deserted by Ron without notice. Ron had numerous amounts of girlfriends and Harry and Hermione had found themselves in this position several times before. They were together now even more and they seemed to have developed a stronger bond between them. Even so Harry could never help but feel a strange feeling when he found Hermione and him alone. Relief flooded through him when he saw the entrance to the Great Hall looming ahead.  
  
The two walked forward into the Great Hall and were very surprised to find it full. Almost every seat seemed to be full. Hermione seemed almost surprised as him as they took up their accustomed places at the Griffendor table next to each other. Though she did a much better job hiding it. But Harry knew her all to well.  
  
"Looks like Dumbledore's going to make an announcement." Harry stated aloud.  
  
"Yeah looks like we'll be finding out about the dance a little sooner then we thought." Hermione said nodding in agreement.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to say something but the loud buzz and chatter suddenly quieted down. Dumbledore had stood up and now had everyone's undivided attention. Looks like Hermione was right. There was no surprise there.  
  
"Students I have the pleasure of informing you that there will be another ball." Dumbledore had to stop at this because there was a rise of applause and cheering. Harry could have sworn that Dumbledore smiled. "Anyone that is in the fourth year or older is welcome to join us on April 5th here at 8:00 p.m. The dance I regret to inform you will end at 11 p.m. You are allowed to go with a partner or you are welcome to go alone. I hope that you all can attend." There was a thunder of applause and shouts and cheers louder then before. Dumbledore sat down and this time Harry knew he smiled. Harry turned to Hermione.  
  
"I guess everyone's pretty happy." Harry said amusingly.  
  
"I would guess that." Hermione said with a laugh.  
  
A new dread was now filling his mind. Partners. One simple word that could send shivers down his spine. It looked like Ron was going to make him go with a girl. Judging by the huge grin that Ron flashed him and that gleam in his eye. He turned to Hermione.  
  
She seemed to read his mind and laughed a little bit at the look on Harry's face. He looked so down. It was no wonder. Harry dreaded asking girls out or to a dance for that matter. Memories flooded Hermione's memory as she remembered the last and only dance Hogwarts had ever had.  
  
She had been studying in the library and was very absorbed in her book. That was when he had come up to her. He was tall, eighteen, famous and apparently his fan club had just left judging to the absence of the familiar sound of giggling girls. There he stood before her and all she could do was hide behind her book and wonder what he was doing staring at her. Hermione had read the same words over and over again while she tried to figure out what he was doing there staring at her.  
  
"Hermy own nee." Had he just said her name? She wasn't sure. It may have just been a mistake. Even so she raised her eyes above the top of her book and reluctantly put it down. She looked up at him waiting, for he made it obvious that he was talking to her even though he couldn't pronounce her name correctly.  
  
He sat down and then came the words she had least expected to come out of his mouth. "Hermy own nee, I know we don't know each other very vell but I vealy vould like it if you go to the ball with me." Hermione looked taken aback. No boy had ever looked at her in this way. She did a double take making sure it wasn't a joke. It wasn't. He really wanted to go to the dance with her. She could see it in his eyes. She didn't even think about her reply, it was just such a complete shock.  
  
"Yes." She said. The words echoed through her head as she found herself back beside Harry at the Griffendor table staring down at her untouched plate of food. She hadn't even bothered to think of Harry. She should have known that Harry wouldn't be able to find a partner. But at that moment all that had been in her mind was shock that a boy actually saw her for whom she was, a girl. Harry and Ron had failed to notice this in the fourth year. Though maybe they noticed it now.  
  
She glanced over at Harry and found him looking at her with concern in his eyes. She blushed and returned back to her food. Harry did the same. Deep down inside she secretly wished he had noticed her for who she was, she found herself thinking wistfully about Harry. Where did that come from? Hermione scolded herself wondering what had gotten into her.  
  
"Ready to go to History?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah." Hermione said. She stood up grabbed her books and with a last glance at Ron, who was preoccupied with some girl she walked out of the Great Hall with Harry. Her thoughts from earlier forgotten. For now.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
** Hey what do you think. Please review. Thanks. Ron may be a little out of Character but I really don't care. That's just the way he is portrayed in this story. Romance to come. Though not yet. Hehehe. I'm gonna make you guys wait. I'll try to update soon. HazelMist ** 


	3. The Suggestion

** A note from the author: Hey thanks everyone for reviewing. * smiles * Can't say it enough. Here's chapter 3. I hope you like it. This story should only be a few more chapters I think. Unless this chapter comes out differently. It depends on what I dream up as I write this. All right now that I've scared you here it is.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Nada, Nothing whatever language you speak I own nothing. So don't go suing me. Because I don't own anything. I'll give you the deal this is called Harry Potter FAN FICTION. It means fans of Harry Potter write stories based upon J.K.Rowlings series. I don't know what looney would claim to own Harry Potter but I am certainly not one of them. Far from it.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Suggestion  
  
  
  
One Week Later  
  
  
  
"Morning." Hermione said with a groan. She sat down beside Harry and rolled her eyes as another giggling girl passed by the Griffendor table heading off to the opposite end where some of the fifth years were sitting. Giggling girls had become all too familiar to the two of them and everyone else at Hogwarts for that matter.  
  
Harry could just vaguely see Dennis Creevey grinning madly and waving his arms about trying to get the girls attention. But the girl walked right past him, after giving Dennis a teasing smile, and sat down beside his friend who was mighty popular with the ladies. Harry leaned closer and saw Hermione watching the boy also with a smile upon her face.  
  
Dennis said something that Harry was too far away to hear and then sat back down angrily watching the girl flirting with his friends. He thrust his fork angrily at his plate empty plate causing a loud screeching noise. Everyone turned and glared at Dennis slowly removing their hands from their ears, and then suddenly everyone just turned their backs on him shunning him.  
  
Harry burst out laughing. Hermione joined in and the two of them met each other's gaze and just nodded and continued laughing. There was certainly a lot to laugh about these days.  
  
"Oh god. This is just too funny." Hermione said between laughs.  
  
"I know." Harry said with a few last chuckles and a shake of his head.  
  
"I've been watching them for the last few days and they have to be by far the most hilarious."  
  
"I don't know the group of fourth year Hufflepuffs have been pretty funny." Harry said remembering the boy named Frank and the girl named Anita, sending him into stitches once more.  
  
"Frank." Hermione said nodding in agreement and she began to laugh too.  
  
Harry and Hermione had been watching the romances and hilarious scenes unfolding. The failures, the rejects, the gold diggers, the players, and everyone else as they tried to get a date for the dance. There was always something to laugh about, there was always some kind of scene, whether it was with the Hufflepuffs or the Griffendors or anyone else for that matter there was always something.  
  
Everyone seemed to have gone crazy. As if they were struck by some kind of bug that spread a disease through their veins, intoxicating them. The love disease it seemed to be. Though Harry seemed to think it was the giggling disease, especially when it came to girls. Hermione on the other hand had quickly pointed out that she thought it was the desperate, lovesick boy disease. She reminded him a numerous amount of times, about all of the boys she had seem drooling over certain girls.  
  
Harry didn't know what to call it. But whatever it was he certainly thought it was funny to watch. Ron even seemed bitten by the disease. He was becoming more of a ladies man every day. Flirting and making the girls laugh was all that he seemed to have time for these days. He and Hermione seemed to be two of the few that were still free of it and were still acting perfectly normal.  
  
Speaking of Ron…  
  
"Morning me lady." Ron said. He was grinning at Hermione who was obviously surprised and confused at what Ron meant by this greeting. Harry raised and eye brow wondering if Ron had just gone completely crazy. It sure seemed that way.  
  
Ron took Hermiones hand in his and brought it to his lips kissing it as if she was some kind of important lady. Hermione gasped and quickly drew it away before Ron could even brush his lips to it. She was glaring at Ron as if he was some kind of disgusting animal. Harry knew now that Ron was officially crazy. All of his suspicions were confirmed, twice maybe three times over.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione spat out. She was glaring at him rubbing her hand as if to get his touch off of it.  
  
"What?" Ron asked looking a little hurt.  
  
"If you think you can play that game one me. You're wrong Ron." Hermione said drawing herself up.  
  
"What game?" Ron asked innocently.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, Mr. Player."  
  
"Player?" Ron asked dumbly. This time he really didn't know what she was talking about.  
  
"Err, Hermione. I don't think Ron knows what you mean by that. I think it is uh, strictly a muggle term." Harry whispered in her ear with a small laugh. Ron was looking at the two of them utterly confused. For once Harry and Hermione knew about something that Ron didn't. Sometimes it just got so overpowering for them when Ron would just assume they knew everything about the wizarding world. For once a muggle term actually came up in a conversation.  
  
"Oh." Hermione said. A smile twitched across her lips. She was watching Ron who was glancing from Hermione to Harry, completely bewildered by what Hermione meant by the word "player".  
  
"Player?" He asked once more.  
  
"Yeah that's what you are." Hermione said giggling.  
  
"It's a muggle term." Harry said turning to Ron.  
  
"I think I figured that one out." Ron said glaring slightly at Harry. "What I haven't figured out though is what it means. So if you or Hermione would be so kind to tell me, I would greatly appreciate it." Ron must have been hanging around with the girls a little too much. Ron never used wordy sentences before. Harry, thinking maybe it was just a result of Ron's sarcasm, shrugged it off.  
  
"I'm glad you would appreciate it. But I would much rather enjoy hanging this over your head and keeping you in suspense." Hermione said grinning slyly.  
  
"Come on just tell me." Ron said rolling his eyes.  
  
"No." She said firmly.  
  
"Why?" Ron begged.  
  
"Because I don't feel like telling you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I like torturing you."  
  
"Why?" Ron was starting to sound like he was whining by this point.  
  
"Because I'm teaching you a lesson."  
  
"Hermione did you know you are a very beautiful girl."  
  
Harry had been waiting for that to come. Hermione looked like she knew it was coming too for she grinned shaking her head. Ron was trying to turn his charm on for Hermione. Ron thought it would work on every girl didn't he? Harry was almost sure that Hermione would never fall for his charm. They had been friends for just too long. Seven years was enough to know the ways of your friends like the back of your hand.  
  
"Ron, this is exactly what I'm talking about." Hermione said.  
  
"What? Oh, does this have to do with me being a player?"  
  
Hermione looked over at Harry and met his gaze. They were both enjoying Ron being in the left out seat for once. Harry wished he could make this conversation stretch but Ron's attention was starting to turn to the girls.  
  
"Kind of." Hermione said nodding.  
  
"Just tell me already." Ron groaned. His eyes were wandering down to the edge of the Griffendor table where one of Ginny's friends was trying to catch his eye. She grinned as Ron met her gaze and started waving furiously at him. Ron put on a sly grin, his idea of a "the girls all love me" smile, and gave her a small wave before turning his attention back to Hermione and Harry.  
  
"Ron it means you never stick with one girl. You're always with a new girl and you're always cheating on them." Hermione paused for a breath letting this sink into Ron's head.  
  
"It means that one day all the girls will finally see you for who you are. Someone who just toys with girls hearts. You'll never find the right girl Ron. In the end you'll die a lonely man." Harry added. He was looking forward to the day when Ron would finally stop being a heartbreaker and settle down with a girl. It may have been a little cruel, but if it would work then Harry was saved from watching Ron's ridiculous behavior around the girls. And that Harry was wishing for more then anything.  
  
Ron seemed angry at first. But he pretended to brush it off. A grin formed on his face as he glanced down to where Ginny's friend and another giggling girl were waiting.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I am. A ladies man." Ron said slyly grinning. He directed his grin at Hermione. Hermione proceeded to roll her eyes and go back to her food. Ron came closer to her and leaned down so that he was right next to her ear.  
  
"The ladies all love me.  
  
All the girls are in tears." Ron half sang, half spoke these words. It sounded like some kind of song. Hermione ignored him while Harry repeated over and over in his head that Ron was insane.  
  
"I wish that you darling.  
  
Would just get over you fear.  
  
And come to me.  
  
For I'm the lad__" Hermione reached up and threatened Ron with her fork. It appeared she couldn't take any more of the awful song. Harry had his hands over his ears, jokingly, giving Ron the impression that he was an awful singer. Ron jumped back and stopped singing. On the other hand, his devilish grin just spread even further across his face.  
  
"You don't like my singing, I take it." Ron said sweetly smiling at Hermione and Harry.  
  
"Don't like it. More then don't like it. I think __"  
  
"It sounds like a bunch of screechy off tone voices." Harry finished for her. Ron glared at him.  
  
"For I'm the ladies man." Ron sang. He winked at Hermione and headed off to the girls at the end of the table.  
  
Hermione groaned once Ron was out of earshot.  
  
"I think Ron had taken a liking to you." Harry said chuckling.  
  
"Shut up." Hermione said hitting him lightly.  
  
"What was that he was singing again." Harry said, his eyes gleaming.  
  
"No, don't you dare start singing that __" Hermione said shaking her head rapidly back and forth her eyes wide. But Harry had already started off imitating Ron exactly.  
  
"The ladies all love me.  
  
All the girls are in tears.  
  
I wish that you darling.  
  
Would just get over your fear.  
  
And come to me.  
  
For I'm the ladies man."  
  
Harry said grinning watching Hermione's head collapse into her arms. She was turning bright red and she was laughing and shaking her head.  
  
"You like that maybe I'll sing it again." Harry said kidding.  
  
"No!" Hermione cried out almost immediately. Her hand flew to his mouth clamping it shut.  
  
"Now listen to me Harry Potter." Hermione said gripping his chin in her hand firmly, nearly suffocating him.  
  
"You shall never sing that song ever again!" Hermione said glaring at him playfully.  
  
"Agreed?" Hermione asked. Harry could hardly breathe and it didn't help that he was laughing inside. Hermione nodded his head for him and removed her hand from his mouth.  
  
"Ron's going to come back again and try it you know." Harry said casually to her picking up his fork.  
  
"I know." Hermione said. She moved her fork around her untouched plate.  
  
"I wish he would just leave me alone." She said never taking her eyes off of her plate.  
  
"I would too if I were you." Harry said truthfully. "It must stink to be a girl at Hogwarts." He added honestly.  
  
"Why?" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Because Ron's has or is going to flirt with every single girl at Hogwarts. I wouldn't want to have him flirting with me." Harry said. Hermione laughed.  
  
"If only I could get away from him." Hermione said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah too bad Vicky wasn't here." Harry said amusingly. A brief memory of how jealous Ron had been of Hermione and Victor came back to him. Ron used to have a crush on Hermione. Though he never did admit it to Harry he was obsessed with her. When Victor came, Ron had been fuming at Hermione.  
  
"That's just it Harry!" Hermione exclaimed clapping her hands, beaming at Harry. Harry looked at her confused at what she meant by this.  
  
"If I can get a date."  
  
"Ron won't bother you." They finished in unison. Harry grinned at Hermione. She was always thinking. That was her, clever and bright Hermione.  
  
"Now I just need to get someone to ask me." Hermione said biting her lip. She glanced around the great hall looking for someone easy to get. Someone who could make Ron jealous of her.  
  
"Hermione, I have an idea." Harry said suddenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, what I went with you. We could pretend that we were together and make him feel really bad and jealous and everything. Of course we would only be going as friends and we would have a fun time together making fun of Ron. I mean what could more fun then going with your own best friend. And then I wouldn't have to find a partner." Harry explained to her.  
  
"Harry that's a brilliant idea." Hermione said after a moment's pause.  
  
"Okay, so you uh want to go with me Hermione?" Harry asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"I would love to go with you." Hermione grinned. Harry smiled.  
  
Now Harry wouldn't have to find a partner and Hermione would no longer be bothered by Ron. Everything seemed to be solved. But was there more to it to just that?  
  
(I decided to change this story a little bit. You'll see what happens next. I hope you'll like the little twist that I add to this. Chapter 4 to be up soon.) 


End file.
